


Play Stupid Games (or what to do when your boyfriend is also a bottom)

by wallmakerrelict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sparring, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict
Summary: They made it home, they liberated Earth, and Keith is finally having sex with Shiro. There's just one thing he didn't plan for.





	1. Chapter 1

In some ways, this thing between them was new. An awkward conversation and a universe-pausing kiss had changed their relationship forever. It had only been a few weeks since then and everything was different. Every glance, every touch, every word was now scattered through the prism of romance and sex – something simple and ubiquitous had been made into something electrifyingly beautiful. 

In other ways, this thing between them was old. Their trust and respect had taken different forms over the years they’d known each other, but it had always been present. It had grown from something innocent into something platonic into something too intense to put into words. Love. Keith had always loved Shiro. This new, old thing between them now simply took the shape of that love and cast it in different colors. 

Now kissing him was as easy as confiding in him. A touch was as easy as a glance. All the ease and openness and devotion they’d learned as friends translated perfectly. Keith had always been himself around Shiro in a way he couldn’t be with anyone else. Now, he could also tear all his clothes off and crawl on top of him if he wanted to. 

And he did want to. His body was primed to respond to Shiro’s touch by years of yearning (not to mention years of his only sexual release being hurried and nervous masturbation while hiding from Krolia on a space whale in a time void). Everything was fresh and raw. Easy and sweet. Everything felt explosively good. 

Keith didn’t mind that they were taking it slow. When their first kiss devolved into a desperate, handsy, grinding make-out Keith came before he even had a chance to get all his clothes off. He used to consider hand jobs a poor substitute for real sex, but the first time he came from Shiro jerking him off, whispering in his ear and mouthing his neck, Keith swore he would never need anything else ever again. The first time he made Shiro come with just his mouth, he swore the taste of him would keep him satisfied forever. 

Of course, if he _could_ have more, then he wanted that too. 

They were on their way to bed again. Their armor falling on the ground piece by piece as they went, hands seeking out the skin below. Shiro’s fingers ran up the back of Keith’s head and made a fist in his hair. When Keith shoved Shiro into the bed, Shiro dragged him down too. 

There was no hurry. For once, no battles to fight and nowhere else to be. So they made lazy love, kissing deeply while hands roamed and knees knocked together, enjoying their nakedness and their closeness. Keith breathed on the ticklish spot behind Shiro’s ear, making him laugh. He traced the muscles of Shiro’s back gently, then dug his nails in to draw a groan out of him. 

Shiro retaliated by hooking his hand behind Keith’s knee and flipping him over on his back. When Shiro’s weight crushed down on top of him, his thigh dropped between Keith’s legs. Just the pressure there made Keith sigh against Shiro’s mouth. With every kiss Shiro rocked his leg back and forth. Back and forth, press and release, until Keith could barely focus on what his lips were doing anymore. 

“Shiro,” Keith groaned. “What the fuck are we waiting for?”

Shiro planted one more kiss on Keith’s lips before drawing back a fraction to hear what he had to say. 

“I’m ready. I know you want this too.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s head between his hands and panted, “Fuck me.” 

“I…” Shiro started to speak, then abruptly stopped. Even his face stopped, his mid-word bemusement frozen on his face. A second, then two, three. The horrible silence was like a bucket of cold water in Keith’s face. 

Keith let go of him and scooted out from under him, fleeing from mortification. “Oh shit. You don’t want to. I mean, that’s fine. I just thought I was reading this right, but I’m stupid. Forget it.” 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Shiro unfroze just in time to catch Keith and pull him back into bed. He smothered his embarrassment in an embrace. “Keith, I want you in every way it’s possible to have you.” 

Keith allowed himself to relax. He ducked his face into Shiro’s neck to hide how red his cheeks were getting. “Okay. Then what’s the matter?” 

Silence again. Finally, Keith levered himself off of Shiro’s chest to look him in the eyes. He was surprised to find Shiro looking as awkward as he felt. “You, uh…” said Shiro. “You want _me_ to fuck _you._ ” 

“That’s the idea,” said Keith. He wasn’t sure where Shiro was going with this. It wasn’t like the logistics were difficult. 

“So _you_ don’t want to fuck _me_?” 

Keith considered that for a moment. Then calmly, reasonably, he answered, “ _WHAT?!_ ” 

“I don’t think it’s that ridiculous of a request,” Shiro muttered. 

“But you’re a top!” Keith protested. 

Shiro just laughed. “No, I’m not.” 

“But…” Keith was mentally indexing every interaction he’d ever had with Shiro, every interaction he’d ever witnessed or even heard about. There had to have been some evidence, at some point. Some wink or nudge or innuendo. Something to explain why Keith had never questioned this simple, incorrect, fact. It couldn’t have just been a childlike assumption that he’d carried over into adulthood unexamined. Could it? He blurted out the only pathetic argument he could muster, “You’re tall, you’re ripped, you have a huge dick!” He gestured at said dick for emphasis. 

Shiro snorted and gave Keith a playful shove, though they were too tangled in the sheets for Keith to go far. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re not using your natural talents!” Keith was laughing now too, just a little, just because Shiro’s laughter was infectious to him, and he shoved Shiro back. 

The push wasn’t hard at all, but Shiro let it roll him onto his back and he pulled Keith on top of him. “What about you? You’re always bossing me around in bed. I thought…”

Keith retaliated by planting his knees on each side of Shiro’s hips and straddling him. “Yeah, and now I’m bossing you to stick your dick in my ass!” 

They grabbed at each other weakly, still laughing, wrestling, each of them trying their hardest to lose. 

“Okay, okay,” said Keith, panting and swatting Shiro’s hands away to end the game temporarily. They’d ended up lying side by side, curled in toward each other. Shiro held his hands up disarmingly. Then he reached out to fidget with Keith’s hair where it lay across his face. Keith let him. “What the fuck do we do now?” 

“I guess we take turns,” said Shiro. 

Smart. Fair. Eminently reasonable. It was just like Shiro to suggest it. “Great,” said Keith. “So you fuck me now, and next time I fuck you.” 

“Wait a minute. Why can’t I go first?” 

“Because I literally brought you back from the dead with the power of my love,” said Keith without hesitation. “Also, I asked first.” 

Shiro grabbed him by the hips and drew him close. The misunderstanding had derailed Keith’s arousal, but that was all it took to stoke it back to full flame. “Come on, Keith,” he whined. “I’ve been wanting you inside me since I saw you step off that shuttle from the quantum abyss.” 

At any other time, the pleading in Shiro’s voice would have made Keith do anything for him. But this time, he shot back, “If we’re deciding based on who’s been wanting this for longer, then it’s still me.” 

Shiro sighed. “Okay, let’s make this fair. We’ll figure out a way to decide. Like picking a number, or flipping a coin.” 

“No way,” said Keith. “I’m not leaving this up to chance. It has to be a competition. So I can win it.” 

“What, you want to get out of bed and have a push-up contest?” said Shiro, exasperated. 

Keith rolled his eyes. 

Shiro seemed to get the picture. “We suck each other off and the first one to come loses?” 

Keith raised his eyebrows. “That defeats the purpose,” he pointed out. “But I like your thinking.” 

“First one to make a sound, then.” 

Now _that_ was intriguing. Especially since Shiro has always been the noisier one in bed. Either he was throwing the game for Keith, or he was really confident in his skills. “Hard to make a sound with my cock in your mouth,” said Keith. 

Shiro sat up a little and spread his arms. An invitation. “You go first, then. Come and get me. You’ve got five seconds, then you’re mine.” 

Keith couldn’t keep a grin off his face. It was ridiculous. But certainly more fun than flipping a coin. “Thirty seconds.”

“Ten.”

“Plenty.” 

He dove at Shiro and tackled him onto his back with a kiss to his jaw. He’d hoped to surprise a laugh out of him, but was unfazed when it didn’t work. Shiro had to at least pretend he was trying to win. Keith slid down his body. Normally he would have taken his time. But ten seconds wasn’t enough to appreciate every curve and crease. He would just have to admire them later. He’d have a good view once Shiro started pounding him into the mattress. 

Shiro’s cock really was big. It filled Keith’s mouth deliciously. He’d given up weeks ago on trying to fit the whole thing in – he liked breathing, and Shiro wasn’t into watching him choke. So he stroked the base with his hand to make up the distance. Near the tip, he squeezed with the back of his tongue in that way that usually made Shiro squirm and say his name. 

Shiro’s thighs tensed against his shoulders. His feet hitched up to slide against Keith’s legs, his toes digging into the backs of Keith’s knees. Keith tasted a salty flash of pre-come. Shiro was absolutely silent. 

It had been ten seconds. More, probably. Keith raised his head to find Shiro tensed up, his abs tight, his chin on his chest, his eyes shut, his lower lip between his teeth. Then he relaxed. His mouth dropped open as he let out the breath he’d been holding. He looked pleased with himself. 

“So you _are_ really trying to win,” said Keith. 

“You might have been the first to bring it up,” Shiro rasped. “But I want it more.” 

Keith pretended to be wounded. He didn’t have to pretend very hard. “I can’t believe you’re not going to let me have this.”

Shiro sat up and grabbed Keith by the shoulders, dragging him out from between Shiro’s thighs and back up the bed. He adjusted his grip just a little before picking Keith up and throwing him down on his back. It almost knocked the air from his lungs. Not the fall; the mattress was soft and Shiro was gentle. It was the thrill of being manhandled like he was Pidge’s size instead of a grown man that took his breath away. “I stopped going easy on you a long time ago,” Shiro growled, climbing on top of Keith. “Now you’d better stop talking if you don’t want to lose.” 

Keith steeled himself. Now it wasn’t just about sexual satisfaction. His pride was at stake. But Shiro was devious. He hadn’t missed how his display of strength had impressed Keith. So instead of lying down to suck on him, he grabbed Keith by the hips and lifted his lower body off the bed, bringing his cock to his mouth instead of the other way around. 

He’d used this move before. He knew Keith loved the disorienting feeling of being almost upside down, balancing on his shoulder blades while having his dick sucked. Normally, Keith would have locked his legs behind Shiro’s head and made his body rigid to ease the maneuver. This time, he relaxed and made himself dead weight. If Shiro wanted to show off, let him work for it. 

Shiro didn’t drop him. In fact, maybe to show how little he minded Keith’s uncooperativeness, he started by unhurriedly kissing the inside of his thigh. Then he nuzzled the hair at the base of Keith’s cock, lips just grazing skin. This is where Keith would normally demand that he get on with it, already. And he almost did. He remembered to stay quiet just as Shiro was planting a tantalizing (frustrating) little kiss on the side of his shaft. Maybe this would be more difficult than he thought. 

The blood rushed to his head as Shiro spent the last few seconds of his turn sucking on him. Each stroke of his mouth shook Keith’s whole body where it was practically suspended in the air. Each breath wanted to come out as a groan. He held each one in check. When the clock ran out, he hadn’t made a sound. 

“I think that was too long,” he whined as Shiro put him down. 

“It was ten seconds,” Shiro assured him. “I counted.” 

“Or maybe it was too short,” he sighed wistfully. 

Shiro grabbed his ankle and made as if to pick him up again. “I can keep going, if you want.” 

Keith kicked his leg free. “And forfeit? I don’t think so.” 

He kissed him then, and felt Shiro’s body melt against him. He didn’t need to toss Shiro around – though he could, he was stronger than he looked – when gentle teeth on his lower lip could fell him just as easily. Shiro settled down on the bed beside him and all the space between them just disappeared. 

Their legs were all tangled up together. Their bodies crushed up against one another by the strength of their embrace. Keith could feel his erection pinned against his belly, and Shiro’s right beside it. He reached into the crush between their torsos to grab them both in one hand. Slowly at first, then more and more firmly, he began to stroke up and down. Shiro seemed to sense that the clock had started again, because the little satisfied noises he’d been making against Keith’s mouth abruptly stopped. 

“Shiro…” Keith made his voice high and breathy. He blew the whisper of that first syllable onto the spot behind Shiro’s ear and got to watch the shiver run down his back. “Shiro!” 

Shiro ducked his head to press his closed mouth hard against Keith’s shoulder. Not quite a kiss. Trying to gag himself. 

Still whispering his name, Keith sucked and nibbled on Shiro’s earlobe. He rubbed the pad of his thumb under the rim of the head of Shiro’s cock, then up over the frenulum, then across the slit on top – all a bit rougher than he might have otherwise. Shiro’s hips bucked against him so hard that he almost lost his grip. 

But his time was up, and he had to let go anyway. “You play dirty,” Shiro panted against his neck. 

“I play to win,” said Keith, still nuzzling his ear.

Shiro didn’t waste time arguing. He rolled Keith over on his back and kissed him so hard that the back of his head was pressed into the mattress. Keith grappled back. He reached down and grabbed Shiro’s ass with both hands. He wasn’t sure if the clock was running yet, but as long as he was quiet he didn’t see why he shouldn’t have a bit of fun. 

He only managed to give it one good squeeze before Shiro grabbed his wrists and forced his hands above his head. “Stay,” he growled. Keith splayed his fingers in a show of surrender. Shiro wrapped the mechanical fingers of his right hand around both of Keith’s wrists and left his arm pinning them there as he moved to kiss his way down Keith’s neck and chest. Which was unfair, of course – Keith didn’t have a detachable bondage arm – but he couldn’t say anything without losing the game. 

Then Shiro started rubbing his cock, and he couldn’t say anything anyway. 

He was stretched taut between Shiro’s hands. His body was open and vulnerable. His back arched involuntarily off the bed when Shiro licked a line along his collarbone. The line continued down his sternum, under his pecs, up his ribs. And then Shiro flicked his tongue against Keith’s nipple and Keith had to bite the inside of his cheek. 

Shiro must have felt Keith’s body jerk because he smiled and said, “You like that?” His lips were still resting on Keith’s sensitive skin. Keith could feel the warmth of his breath and even the vibration of his voice. 

He narrowed his eyes and refused to answer. 

Shiro licked his nipple again, slower this time, and firmly enough that Keith could feel the texture of his tongue. Sensation surged up his chest toward his neck and down his belly toward his groin. When Shiro very gently bit it, it sent a jolt through Keith’s body and made him suck a sharp breath through his teeth.

Shiro lifted his head just enough to gaze at Keith mischievously through his eyelashes. “I heard that,” he said.

His ten seconds were definitely up, so Keith replied, “Fuck you. You can’t fail me for _breathing_.” 

“Fine, fine.” He let go of Keith’s dick and ran his hand up his body. “These are sensitive, huh?” he said as he tweaked Keith’s other nipple, the one he hadn’t just been mouthing. 

Keith yanked his hands free of Shiro’s metallic grasp and crossed his arms over his chest. “You had your turn,” he pouted, though he was looking forward to what Shiro would do with that information next time. 

“Sorry, baby,” Shiro chuckled. He scooted up to kiss Keith’s neck and rub his shoulders until his crossed arms relaxed again. “I just love learning new things about you.” He paused, considered, and added, “I just love you.” 

Keith’s heart swelled the same way it had the first time he’d heard Shiro say those words. He swallowed the lump in his throat and made himself say, “Don’t get sappy on me when I’m trying to get your dick.” 

Shiro laughed – God, it was good to be able to make him laugh after all he’d been through. Looking at his smiling face, smoothing back the lock of white hair that kept falling into his eyes, Keith almost gave in. A year ago, being with Shiro in any way at all would have been a dream. Keith would have done anything for him. He would have sacrificed his life for him, and had nearly done so on multiple occasions. If Shiro wanted him to top, of course he would. Of course. 

But then again, their entire history was a long string of debts. Opportunities granted, favors done, lives saved. It would be so easy to slip into an eternal back-and-forth of who owed what to whom. But there was no room for debt in a relationship. Their love had wiped the slate clean. So instead of letting himself get subsumed in what he was willing to do for Shiro, he tried to think of what he owed to himself. What did he want out of this? 

Well, he wanted Shiro to pound him into the mattress. 

And he deserved that. 

Okay. 

Keith levered himself up on one elbow to stare down at Shiro. “You want me so bad?” he growled. Shiro seemed to shrink below him, eyes wide, an excited sigh on his lips. When Shiro tried to rise up level with him, Keith roughly pushed him back down. 

He knelt between Shiro’s legs and kicked his knees apart. “You want this?” he said, his hands on Shiro’s thighs. He slid them up to his hips and back down again, letting his nails bite as he went. Then he lifted Shiro by his legs to hook his knees over his shoulders. It was easier than he expected. Shiro was also surprised by how effortless it was, if the blush forming on his cheeks and the way his mouth had dropped open was anything to go by. Or maybe that was because of the way the backs of his thighs were pressed up against Keith’s chest, his ass hanging level with Keith’s hips. 

When Keith leaned forward, Shiro threw a hand up to brace himself against Keith’s chest. “I’ll give you what you want,” he said. With a roll of his hips, the tip of his cock nudged up between the cheeks of Shiro’s rear. 

“Ah!” The single syllable – surprised, aroused, confused – fell out of Shiro’s mouth. 

Keith let the intensity relax off of his face, and in its place a grin started spreading. He shrugged Shiro’s legs off his shoulders and let him fall unceremoniously back to the mattress. “Ha!” he shouted. 

“Oh, no…” Shiro muttered, wincing. 

“Ha! I win!” Keith crowed. “Now you have to fuck me!” 

Shiro groaned in embarrassment and threw an arm across his face. Keith pried his arm away to kiss him over and over – lips, cheeks, eyelids, the bridge of his nose – until neither of them could stop laughing. Shiro wrapped his arms around the back of Keith’s head and squeezed gently, mashing their faces together so that Keith didn’t have space for another kiss. 

Keith let Shiro hold him in helpless silliness for a moment. But he wasn’t about to let him turn this into a joke. “You have to fuck me,” he repeated, surprising himself with how husky and needy his voice sounded. When he saw what that did to Shiro, he pressed the attack. “Shiro. Shiro, you have to fuck me. You have to. Shiro. Fuck me. _Fuck me._ ” 

Shiro stopped him with a deep, hungry kiss. No more games. Just passion. Just Shiro’s tongue in his mouth. Shiro’s fist tugging his hair. Shiro’s metal arm at the small of his back, wrapping so far around his waist that Keith was pretty sure it could just grab him and throw him if Shiro wanted. This was what he’d been waiting for. What he’d earned. What he’d won. 

Keith rolled over on his back and locked his ankles around Shiro’s waist, squeezing him close. “Come on,” he urged. “Give it to me.” 

“Wait,” Shiro panted. In that moment, Keith had never hated a word more. “Have you even done this before?”

Keith couldn’t hold back a snort. “Uh, yeah.”

“Really? When?” Shiro didn’t look upset by this information, but he did look dubious. 

“I know you think I spent my entire time at the garrison pining over you,” Keith said smugly, “but you might remember I was seventeen years old and surrounded by boys my age. The Blades liked me, too. I’m not some shrinking violet. I can take a dick.” 

“Wow, okay, should have guessed that. But between the quantum abyss and our journey back to Earth it’s been, what? Three years for you? At the very least?” 

“Something like that,” Keith mumbled. 

Shiro reached behind himself and unhooked Keith’s ankles. “We’re taking this slow,” he decreed. 

Keith growled out an exaggerated, frustrated groan. “You’re just stalling, you… hey…” Shiro, ignoring his complaints, had taken him by the shoulder and was gently turning him over onto his stomach. “Hey, I want to look at you,” Keith protested.

Shiro kissed the back of his neck. “You will. Trust me. I’m going to take care of you.” He trailed kisses down his nape and lightly bit one jutting shoulder blade. 

“Okay, fine,” Keith huffed as Shiro kissed his way down his spine. “But that had better involve… oh. Oh, fuck…” He didn’t realize what was happening until stubble was grazing his tailbone. Then Shiro’s hands were lifting his hips off the bed and parting the cheeks of his ass. The kisses continued, lower. When Shiro’s tongue swept over his hole, Keith turned his face down to stifle a groan. He focused on drawing each breath slowly through the sheets, trying to steady the vibration of his body, tasting soap and sweat. 

Shiro paused to ask, “This okay?” 

“Uh huh!” Keith choked out, his answer muffled in the bedsheets. 

“We’re not playing anymore,” Shiro reminded him. “You can make some noise if you want.” 

This time Keith turned his head to make sure Shiro could hear him. “Make me.” 

Shiro obliged. He moved unhurriedly. His tongue was soft, warm, insistent. Each lick sent a burst of heat to Keith’s face and a jolt of pleasure through his groin. Each time he breathed the air caught in his throat, and he couldn’t help that it came out as contented little sighs. Shiro was gentle. Too gentle. Keith tried to reach back and grab his head, pull his hair, anything to urge him on. But the angle was wrong, and he had to collapse back down flat on the mattress and surrender to Shiro’s pace. 

Shiro’s hands slid up and down Keith’s body, as far as they could reach while still letting his mouth do its work. At first they just lightly grazed his skin. Gradually, they pressed in so Keith could feel the callouses on Shiro’s palms scratching his back. Fingertips squeezed, a soft massage becoming firmer and firmer. He dug his thumbs into the backs of Keith’s thighs. Hard enough to feel good, then hard enough to hurt. Keith tensed against the pressure. But Shiro found the knots in his muscles and smoothed them out until Keith yielded under his touch, releasing tension he hadn’t even known he was carrying. Soon Keith’s knees, lower back, and everything in between were deliciously sore and so relaxed that his body felt like liquid. 

Keith was vaguely aware when Shiro rolled off of him and reached for the bedside table, though he couldn’t bring himself to do or even say anything about it. Words were hard. He felt like he was sinking into the bed. His skin was cold where it missed Shiro’s touch, so he whined wordlessly. 

“I got you,” Shiro said, patting Keith’s butt in a way that would have been infuriating if it weren’t so cute. Then Keith heard the squelch of lube coming out of a bottle, and remembered how lucky he was to be back on Earth with its plentiful and accessible lube that was actually made to be used on a human body. Space had been a godless wasteland of questionable lube choices. 

Shiro filled his hand and smeared the lube on Keith’s skin where it was already slick with his spit. His fingers slid effortlessly up and down the cleft of his ass. One finger circled, stroked, prodded, then slid inside. Shiro leaned down to lick around the finger as it moved in and out.

The noise Keith made must have sounded pained, because it made Shiro back away for a second. “Are you okay?” he said. 

“Don’t fucking stop!” Keith snapped. 

He could imagine the smirk on Shiro’s face as he said, “Yes, sir,” and got back to it. 

Keith didn’t care anymore how loud he was. That combination of fingers and tongue was devastating. His hands were on either side of his head, fists full of sheets, trying to keep himself steady while also pushing back, back, chasing that sensation. 

There was more than one finger in him now, though he couldn’t tell how many. He could just feel that delicious stretch and fullness. But it wasn’t enough. He shifted his weight onto one elbow and swung his free hand back. This time he got the angle right. He grabbed Shiro’s wrist and pulled him in deeper. “Right there!” he demanded. 

Shiro stopped his in-out movement and massaged the spot where his fingertips had landed. It pushed a moan out of Keith that started deep in his chest and ended high and reedy in his throat. His head went light. Something knotted up inside him, growing, waiting for release. 

“Whoa, wait,” Shiro murmured, drawing back, panting. He carefully pulled his fingers out, which made Keith growl in frustration. “Slow down, Keith. We’re not even at the main event yet.” 

Keith face was glowing already, so he didn’t think he could blush. He was wrong. “I wasn’t going to…” He trailed off when he heard himself slurring his words, too pleasure-drunk to speak. 

“I believe you,” Shiro chuckled. He nuzzled Keith’s flank, then up his ribs and under his arm. He nudged him onto his side so he could keep kissing up his neck. 

Keith clung to him. His hands fell wherever they could reach. His shoulder, where the prosthetic installation was warm and humming against Keith’s palm. The back of his neck, where his hairline was prickly. It took Keith a couple of tries to turn his hips over where they were pinned by Shiro’s weight, but once he managed to get his legs untangled he curled them around Shiro’s thighs. “Stop teasing,” he rasped. “I’m ready. I’m so ready!” 

Shiro sat up so he was kneeling between Keith’s legs. He grabbed Keith’s knees and dragged him into his lap. His dick was right there. _Right there._ And somehow he still paused and said, “You sure?” 

“OH MY GOD!” Keith yelled. “YES! Shiro I swear I’m going to knock you down and sit on your dick if you don’t fucking…” 

Shiro rocked his hips forward, the head of his cock slid inside, and the rest of Keith’s sentence evaporated as the wind left his lungs. Shiro kept pressing, slowly, insistently. Keith sucked another breath in. It was immediately forced out of him again. Each inch of Shiro’s cock filled him up, stretched him out, wracked his body. All he could do was gasp again and again. Hungry for air. Desperate for Shiro. When he feared that his silence might make Shiro stop and ask more questions, he mustered all his concentration to whisper, “Yes!” 

He waited for it to hurt, but soon Shiro’s hipbones were resting on his skin and it still just felt like heaven. His body eagerly changed to accommodate Shiro, as if it were always meant to have him inside. Gingerly, Shiro drew back and then pressed in. A tiny movement that knocked loose a loud moan from somewhere inside Keith. He covered his face with his hands. Trying to disappear inside himself. Inside that sensation. 

One by one, Shiro grabbed his hands and pressed them to the bed. He weaved his fingers onto Keith’s. “Look at me,” he said, sounding as wrecked as Keith felt. 

So Keith looked. At the way his own legs hung on the curves on Shiro’s shoulders. At the wrinkles that formed in Shiro’s abs with each thrust. At the bulge of his chest. At the flush on his face. The light from his arm reflected off the sheen of sweat on his forehead. His brow was knitted, but his eyes were soft. They looked down at him like he was the world. Keith looked up at him like he was the stars. 

How many times had he lain like this, closing his eyes so he could imagine Shiro’s face above him? Now his eyes were open, and there he was. Shiro. Against all odds. Shiro. “Shiro. Shiro,” he said over and over. 

One of Shiro’s hands was on his thigh now, the other under his back. Holding him in the right position so he could pick up the pace. Each impact moved Keith a little further up the bed until his head was bumping the wall. Shiro grabbed him by the knees and dragged them both back down the bed to give himself more room, never pulling out. 

Keith reached up with shaking hands to clasp Shiro’s face. He dug his fingers into his jawline. Walked them up behind his neck. Let the weight of his arms drag Shiro down. He almost had to fold himself in half to do it, but he pulled Shiro close enough to kiss him. Neither had the wherewithal for a proper kiss, so it was all jagged, panting breaths. Wet lips sliding against one another. Tongues and teeth. 

He reached between them to grip himself. Between Shiro’s thrusting and his stroking, it didn’t take long. He came with Shiro’s lower lip between his teeth and his fingernails leaving welts on the back of Shiro’s neck. A second later, Shiro buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and shouted as his body stiffened and shook. 

Keith barely noticed as Shiro carefully disentangled them and laid Keith back flat on the bed. His skin was buzzing. His joints felt loose and weak, like they were held together by string. He stared at the ceiling. The room rotated a little on its axis, not spinning, but stuttering in time with the throb of his body. 

A cool hand pushed his hair off his forehead where it was stuck to the sweat. Shiro’s voice said, “Hey buddy, you still with me?”

He turned his head a little, and now the room was rotating around Shiro’s face. “Yeah, I’m just…” He couldn’t put it into words, so he said, “I’m good,” which was true. 

“You need anything?”

“I’m kinda cold.” 

Shiro gathered up the blankets where they’d been kicked into a tangle. He smoothed them out and wrapped the both of them up together. The weight of the blankets and the strength of Shiro’s embrace seemed to squeeze the pieces of Keith back together where they’d been rattled apart. He twisted his head up for a kiss, but could only reach the underside of Shiro’s chin until Shiro ducked his head to meet his lips. 

“My turn tomorrow, right?” he chuckled. 

Keith snorted. “Maybe next week, when I can stand up again.” 

Keith settled into his pleasant post-orgasm buzz, made himself comfortable against Shiro’s bulk, and closed his eyes. He was just starting to fall asleep when Shiro rolled away from him with a whispered, “Good night, baby.”

Keith grabbed him before he could slip out from under the covers. “Where do you think you’re going?” he mumbled sleepily. 

Shiro ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I have an early meeting in the morning. But I looked at your schedule – you can sleep in tomorrow. I don’t want to wake you.” 

“I don’t care about that. Get back here.” He locked his arms and legs around Shiro’s body and pulled him back into bed. 

Shiro didn’t fight him. “Just don’t complain when the alarm goes off,” he muttered as he peeked over Keith’s shoulder to set his watch. 

They settled back into their comfortable embrace. Keith put his head on Shiro’s shoulder and instantly felt sleep calling him again. “Sorry,” he managed around a yawn. “I just love falling asleep next to you.” 

Then, with a smile, “I just love you.”


	2. (or what to do when you can't remember whose turn it is to bottom)

Shiro and Keith weren’t one of those gross, over-the-top couples. They’d been friends for so long that their social habits were deeply ingrained. That doesn’t change overnight just because you start fucking. No, they could keep their private life private, and in public they could act like professionals. Just like they always had. 

Like hugging when saying goodbye. That was normal. Or Keith putting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder when they were standing side by side. He’d always done that. Or Shiro patting Keith’s back to get his attention. He’d done that before, long before they got together. And if his hand lingered a little longer than it had back then, well, that wasn’t inappropriate. That wasn’t a matter of principle, just of degree. 

And if they occasionally held hands under the conference table at a meeting? That didn’t count. No one could see that. Or the make-out sessions in the side hallways? They were careful. They always checked to make sure no one would come along to catch them. As for the time Keith had been late for morning drills and ran there with his jacket still not buttoned up, flapping behind him, not noticing that it felt longer and heavier than usual until he arrived and someone had to point out that it was the wrong color? That was _one time!_

The one place Keith couldn’t seem to keep the private separate from the professional was the gym. It was something about Shiro flushed and sweaty, his tank top sticking to his abs, grunting while he lifted weights or groaning while he committed to one more rep or making obscene noises when Keith had him in a chokehold. And then they usually went straight from the gym to the showers and then back to their quarters to fuck…

Okay, maybe it wasn’t so mysterious why going to the gym had become like an aphrodisiac to Keith. 

That meant it wasn’t his fault that he was getting revved up even before they’d walked through the doors. He and Shiro made their way from the locker rooms to the big, open training area that was in the wing of the garrison base nearest the paladins’ sleeping quarters. It was far enough out of the way that few people used it other than the paladins, and Keith knew the others’ schedules well enough to avoid them. 

He stretched his arms as they walked. He was going to take Shiro apart. And when they were done, they’d go home and Shiro could take _him_ apart. He’d lost track of who bottomed last time, but he was pretty sure he could convince Shiro that it was his turn. 

Then they rounded the corner into the gym, and Keith almost did a U-turn and walked back out again. The gym wasn’t empty. Lance and Allura were in their armor, bayards clashing as they practiced a new maneuver with Allura’s whip. Hunk was lifting weights. Pidge was swinging from a set of bars, working on her acrobatics. _Everyone_ was here. The only reason Keith stayed was because Shiro had caught him by the elbow and was holding him in the doorway. 

Hunk noticed them first. “Hey, the gang’s all here!” he called out cheerfully. 

Great. Now Keith couldn’t escape. He forced himself to smile. “We sure are! All of us. Instead of in town, like you guys were going to be.” 

“We decided on a night in, instead,” said Lance.

“And we’ve been so focused on garrison operations that I feel we’ve neglected our physical training! It’s important that we stay in peak condition!” Allura added. 

Pidge dismounted with a smirk. “Why, are we interrupting something?” she said innocently. 

Keith ignored her in favor of finding a nice unoccupied stretch of floor space. He and Shiro had come here to spar, and that’s what they were going to do, and Pidge could make all the jokes she wanted about it. She was being childish. They were being professional. 

The others went back to their own workouts while Shiro and Keith warmed up. Keith usually liked this part - watching Shiro stretch, his muscles sliding into beautiful configurations as he twisted his body this way and that. This time, Keith looked at the mat below him. This was going to be hard enough to get through without seeking out extra eye candy. 

They started slow, walking back and forth through familiar routines. Then they ramped up the intensity until they’d both worked up a sweat. 

When they were ready to face off for real, Shiro gave him an innocent smile. “Weren’t you going to make me dinner tonight?” 

That was code. Shiro thought Keith was going to top. 

“Pretty sure I did last time,” said Keith. He glanced around the room. No one seemed to be paying attention, though the room was small enough that they could all easily hear. Keith comforted himself with the reminder that no one knew what they were really talking about. 

“I’m pretty sure I did,” said Shiro. “Should we let it ride on a match?”

Keith dropped into a defensive stance. “Loser cooks?” 

“Loser cooks,” Shiro confirmed. 

Keith launched into an attack almost before Shiro had finished speaking, hoping to catch him flat-footed. Shiro was too good for that. He blocked Keith’s first attack and ducked his second. But he was still on his heels. Keith pressed the attack. He feinted low, then jumped and spun to aim a kick at Shiro’s face. Right before it connected, Keith collapsed his leg so that he flipped harmlessly back to the floor. 

Shiro touched his jaw where the kick would have certainly landed if Keith had followed through. “Okay, point,” he laughed. 

“So, I win?” said Keith.

“Best of five.”

“Cheater.” 

Shiro dropped his voice to a whisper and said, “You want to explain to everyone why our workout was so short?” 

Keith rushed him again. This time Shiro was expecting it. He caught him in the air. Keith would have known exactly what to do to counter it except that you can’t armlock a goddamn floating arm. Luckily, they’d established some time ago that Shiro just detaching his arm and pinning Keith to the ceiling was illegal, so Keith was still close enough to swing and kick at Shiro with his free leg. When Shiro pivoted to avoid the attack, he loosened his grip enough for Keith to drop free. 

He landed on his fingertips and the balls of his feet, ready to spring back up. But Shiro’s hand had followed him down, a fist now, and it was racing to meet him when he turned his head and tried to rise. He flinched. Shiro stopped less than an inch from his eye. 

“Okay, you got me,” Keith conceded. 

Shiro relaxed his fist and extended one finger to caress Keith’s temple before pulling away. 

This time Keith was more careful. They circled, feeling each other out for openings and weaknesses. It was like dancing. Keith pulled; Shiro followed. Shiro pushed; Keith retreated. Shiro was waiting for Keith to attack so that he could win with a counter. But Keith could be patient. 

Finally, he managed to lure Shiro in. He swung at Keith. Not the little jabs they’d been trading. He committed his weight to this punch. Keith used it against him, diving under his center of gravity and flipping Shiro over his hip. Shiro would have recovered from the throw if Keith hadn’t also hooked a foot behind one of his ankles right as he landed. Shiro hit the mat and Keith followed him to make sure he stayed there. 

Keith just needed one more point to win. That’s probably why he got overconfident. He tried a similar move, getting inside Shiro’s reach to avoid the punches and kicks. He was ready to escape if Shiro tried to grab him. What he wasn’t ready for was to feel cold metal on his back. He didn’t realize how close they’d gotten to the wall until Shiro had shoved him against it and pinned him there with his whole body. 

It wasn’t even an elegant pin. Shiro just leaned on him, knowing that he was too big and heavy for Keith to move. And that was doubly unfair, because Shiro knew Keith was trying to keep it together, and now he was smothering him with his gorgeous pecs. Even after Keith stopped struggling, Shiro paused there for an extra second or two and placed a quick kiss on top of his head. 

“Hey, who won?” Lance called over. He and Allura seemed to be taking a break, and they were watching as Shiro and Keith squared off one more time. 

“I’m about to,” said Keith with a grin.

“Can I get in on this? I need more practice with hand-to-hand.” 

Shiro did that tight little half-smile he made when he was trying not to laugh. “Not now, Lance. Keith and I are trying to settle a bet.”

“Whatever, you guys are just scared I’ll win,” said Lance, full of bravado now that he knew he didn’t have to compete. “And then you’d BOTH have to cook me dinner.”

Pidge was swinging from one bar to the next, but when she heard Lance she missed the catch and belly-flopped onto the mat with a thud. She lay there, wheezing so hard she wasn’t even trying to get up. Keith almost ran over to see how badly she was hurt before he realized that she was laughing. 

He and Shiro shared a split second of sheepish eye contact. Pidge knew. Time to change their code. 

Everyone was watching now, but they didn’t have much choice but to finish their bout. They circled again, both careful now that they were down to the deciding point. Keith tried to lure Shiro again, but the look on his face told Keith that he wasn’t going to give up another opening the way he had before. If Keith wanted it, he would have to go and get it. 

So Keith attacked first, but he feinted twice before he committed and Shiro didn’t have his guard in quite the right place. Keith got a couple of body shots in before Shiro managed to grab his wrist. Keith twisted around behind Shiro, trying to keep from being grappled, but somehow they ended up on the ground anyway. 

This was usually where Keith would lose. As soon as Shiro got a hold on him and could use his size against him, it was over. But Keith fought gamely. He made Shiro work for every hold. Soon they were in such a tangle that there was barely any technique to it anymore. Just hands grabbing where they could and legs flailing for leverage. Keith almost got away, but finally he ended up with one arm twisted behind his back, the other squished under his body, his legs pinned by Shiro’s shins, and a hand on the back of his head pressing his face into the mat. 

Keith strained against the hold one last time before giving in, and five fingertips dug into his scalp to hold him still. Shiro’s grip reached from behind one ear across to the other. God, and it wasn’t even his prosthetic, that one was even bigger. 

That, combined with the way Shiro was breathing hard, right next to his ear, every breath moving his body just enough that Keith could feel Shiro’s pelvis grinding up against his ass…

“Okay, okay, you win!” Keith shouted. And, thankfully, Shiro got off him before Keith was forced to figure out how to escape the gym while hiding a boner. 

They put in just enough additional time exercising so that no one would get suspicious (except for Pidge, that ship had sailed, and he thought he saw Hunk smirking at them too, dammit). And then they beat a hasty retreat. 

As they rounded the corner into the hallway, Keith heard Lance shout behind them, “Wait a minute… NEITHER OF THEM CAN EVEN COOK.” 

They didn’t stick around to find out if Pidge was going to explain it to him. They ran for Shiro’s quarters, which were the biggest and the closest, and they slammed the door behind them. 

It was hard to be disappointed in the outcome. He got to be with Shiro. It didn’t matter that much who was doing what to who. And if Keith was honest, he was getting a taste for topping. The draw was how much Shiro liked it. Everything had changed the first time he’d watched Shiro come apart in his hands, the first time he’d heard Shiro scream and beg with Keith’s dick buried in him. There was no part of being with Shiro that wasn’t good. 

Keith rushed in for the kiss, lips touching first, bodies crashing together after. Getting rid of their clothes was easier after a workout. No clasps, buttons, or layers. Just the yank of a drawstring and they were kicking their sweatpants off. Keith pulled Shiro’s tank over his head so smoothly that he barely had to break their kiss to do it. He got a little tangled in his own, but Shiro tugged it off of him and then it was just skin on skin. 

“Do you think we traumatized Lance?” Shiro murmured in between kisses, still laughing about it.

Keith grabbed him by the chin and stared into his eyes. “If you ever mention Lance again while I’m trying to pleasure you, I’m going on sex strike.” 

Shiro was really laughing now. “No, baby, I didn’t mean it!” He wrapped Keith up in a bear hug and leaned back until Keith’s feet left the floor. Then he held him there, just because he could and it was easy for him, and peppered Keith’s face with kisses. God, he was strong. With anyone else, Keith would have felt trapped and helpless. With Shiro, it was a total turn-on. 

The next time a kiss landed close to Keith’s lips, he met it with a kiss of his own and coaxed Shiro’s tongue into his mouth to keep him from escaping. Shiro stopped laughing. As he relaxed into the deep, lingering kiss, Keith’s feet landed back on the floor. 

Keith broke away for a moment to find lube in the bedside drawer and smear some on both of them so that when they went back to kissing, their oily cocks slid against each other. Shiro grabbed his ass to grind harder up against him. Keith did the same to Shiro, except that his hand was still slick with lube and slid easily into the cleft there to stroke and tease him.

Keith knew he was doing good when Shiro’s kissing became jerky and erratic. Soon Keith was the only one doing any actual kissing. Shiro just panted, eyes closed, mouth open, each breath a tiny moan. 

“Come on,” Shiro murmured. He laid his head on Keith’s shoulder, and the sweetness and vulnerability of it made Keith’s face hotter than even the grinding had done. “Come on, give it to me!” 

So Keith slid a finger inside, and when Shiro immediately and breathlessly asked for, “More!” he obliged, fucking him slowly with each bend of his wrist. Shiro’s bowed head had exposed a beautiful curve of neck, so Keith licked and sucked the faint sheen of sweat off of it and replaced it with a couple of bruises.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ ” Shiro was sagging against him a little, and his feet shuffled as he tried to stay upright. His hands had crept up Keith’s back, fingernails scratching as they went, until he was hanging on Keith’s shoulders. But though he looked like he was about to fall over, he wouldn’t trust his full weight. “Keith, take me to bed!” 

“I got you,” said Keith, wrapping his free arm around Shiro’s waist and holding him tight. 

“Baby, I can’t…” 

“I got you, Shiro,” Keith said again, fucking him harder, making his knees weaker. “Lean on me.” 

Shiro let his legs buckle. His grip tightened on Keith’s shoulders. Keith had to take one tiny step back to catch himself as he took the extra weight, but he held him up. Keith couldn’t keep this up forever. But at least for a little while, he wanted to make him feel as safe and cared for as he felt in Shiro’s arms. 

Shiro trembled against him with every stroke of his fingers. His breath was hot and fast on Keith’s neck. 

Keith couldn’t see his face, so he checked, “You okay?”

“Yes!” Shiro gasped. “God, yes. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone who could do this.” 

Keith kept working his fingers back and forth, kept rolling his hips against Shiro’s. He kept kissing his neck, gentler now – if he left any marks above where the uniform collar covered he’d hear about it from the team tomorrow. Shiro moaned in his ear, and one hand left Keith’s shoulder to run up the back of his neck and into his hair. 

It was Shiro’s fingers on his scalp again – raking, squeezing, tugging his hair – that made Keith lose his patience. He pulled out. As soon as Shiro had his feet back under him, supporting his own weight, Keith turned him around so he was facing the wall and shoved him against it. 

Shiro didn’t miss a step. He planted his hands on the wall, bent over, and arched his back. Keith groaned just at the sight of it, even before he fondled that perfect ass and ran one hand all the way up to the nape of his neck. Shiro’s back was beautiful like the rest of him. The deep furrow of his spine, the surprisingly delicate points of his shoulder blades. Each muscle its own graceful curve. And all of it tensed and shivered as Keith pushed into him. The hot, tight squeeze of him around Keith’s cock was somehow less arousing than the stuttering, uninhibited moan it forced out of him. 

Keith meant to take his time. But the sounds Shiro was making and the way his body was twisting under him, around him, goaded him on. He grabbed his flanks to fuck him fast and was rewarded with a delighted shout and Shiro pushing off the wall to match his rhythm. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hard enough that his hips made a wet slapping sound against Shiro’s ass. Shiro just sobbed out, “Fuck, yes!” 

He wished his hands were big enough to hold Shiro’s body the way it was meant to be held. He settled for touching him everywhere he could reach, and leaning forward to taste the back of his neck. He was perfect. He was beautiful. And he belonged to Keith. 

“Almost…” Shiro choked out while Keith thrust into him as deep as he could and growled into his skin, “Mine, mine, mine!” 

The room changed. A disorienting bloom of color, light, and sound. Not pleasant, not unpleasant. Just _heightened_. Keith could suddenly see every detail in the dimly-lit room as if it were broad daylight. Sounds weren’t louder, but they were clearer. Keith thought he was hearing his blood pounding in his ears until he realized that it was _Shiro’s _heartbeat that he was listening to. Everything but himself seemed just the tiniest bit slowed down, like a video playback on the wrong setting.__

__His mouth tasted funny. He licked his lips, and his tongue raked over a needle-sharp canine tooth._ _

__“Oh, no!” he said, pushing away from Shiro and staggering back. He covered his face with his hands. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!”_ _

__“No, Keith, don’t sto…” It took Shiro a second to register Keith’s distress, but then he whirled around and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Baby, what’s wrong?”_ _

__Keith hadn’t felt his Galra side come out in months, and never like this. He was used to surges of focus and power in desperate moments, rising quickly and disappearing in the next breath. But he was breathing now, deep and frantic, and the feeling wasn’t going away._ _

__He couldn’t hide it from Shiro. He dropped his hands._ _

__“Oh,” said Shiro. He cupped Keith’s face in his hands. “I see.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered._ _

__Shiro kissed him, hard and just as passionate as before. “Don’t say that. Are you okay?”_ _

__“I feel fine,” Keith assured him. “What do I look like?”_ _

__Shiro ran his thumb under Keith’s upper lip. “Your teeth are sharper. And your eyes…” He paused and searched for a description that wouldn’t alarm him. “They look like your mom’s.”_ _

__“That’s all?” Keith had been half-expecting to hear that he’d sprouted fur and a tail._ _

__“That’s all, I promise.”_ _

__Shiro’s voice had tones in it that Keith had never heard before. His skin had colors in it that Keith wasn’t even sure humans could see. He smelled amazing. “Maybe we should stop,” he said._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__Keith clenched and unclenched his hands. “I think I’m really strong like this.”_ _

__And absolutely god damn him, somehow that made Shiro perk up. “How strong?”_ _

__“You can’t be serious,” said Keith. “Your boyfriend just turned into an alien, and you’re into it?”_ _

__“You’ve always been an alien, and I’ve always been into you,” Shiro countered._ _

__Keith put his hands on Shiro’s chest as gently as he could. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said._ _

__That made Shiro pause. Then he asked, “Do you feel like you’re in control?”_ _

__Keith felt like he was in _better_ control than usual. Every movement was precise. He was thinking with incredible clarity. He nodded. _ _

__“I want to see what you can do,” said Shiro. “But if you don’t want to keep going, we’ll stop.”_ _

__As always, it turned Keith on that Shiro was turned on. “I want to keep going,” he said._ _

__Shiro lovingly brushed the hair out of Keith’s face and cradled his head in both hands. He drew Keith in close to whisper in his ear, “Then fucking wreck me.”_ _

__Over the course of the conversation, the feeling had started to fade a little bit. The heightened sounds were growing duller. The crystal-clear room was getting dimmer. Then Shiro said those words, and the lights and noise came back with a flash and a roar. Keith shoved him against the wall and pinned him there with his body._ _

__Shiro pushed back, testing him. Keith planted his feet and refused to be moved. With a thrill, he realized that he’d been right. He was stronger like this. He might even be stronger than Shiro._ _

__When they kissed, Keith heard the back of Shiro’s head hit the wall with a dull thud. He hadn’t thought he was kissing him that hard. He almost stopped to make sure he hadn’t ruined the mood, but Shiro was melting against him, draping his arms over Keith’s shoulders, sticking his tongue in Keith’s mouth to run it over the points of his teeth._ _

__So, he liked the fangs. Keith gave him what he wanted by nibbling his ear and the hollow of his neck behind his jaw. Normally he would bite down and let Shiro enjoy the pinch and pressure. Now he was careful. It wouldn’t take much pressure to break skin. He let his fangs graze lightly down the furrow of Shiro’s throat. Prick and release. Barely catching on the sensitive skin over and over like a knifepoint._ _

__“Keith, please, I need you…” Shiro stammered. He tried to turn around to give Keith his ass again._ _

__Keith put his hands on his chest and pushed. Shiro was pinned, back flat against the wall. “Don’t move,” said Keith, and felt the shiver run down Shiro’s body. He followed it with his fingers. Ribs, abs, hips, lower. He kissed him again as his fingernails raked the small of his back. “I got you.”_ _

__He grabbed the backs of Shiro’s thighs and picked him up. He almost laughed at how easy it was, and at the look on Shiro’s face. “Oh my god!” Shiro breathed, and hung on Keith’s neck as if he expected to be dropped at any moment. Keith didn’t drop him. He just guided Shiro’s legs around his waist and leaned him against the wall, holding him up effortlessly._ _

__Shiro tensed and smiled a little nervous smile. Like he was still waiting for Keith to put him down. A big man like him probably didn’t get picked up very often. Maybe by friends, for a few seconds at a time, as a joke. That nervous smile was waiting for the punchline. Keith kissed it off his face._ _

__“How long can you keep this up?” Shiro murmured against his lips._ _

__Keith answered by hoisting him a little higher, and prodding the tip of his cock behind Shiro’s balls. “You’re going to come before I let you touch the floor again,” he said._ _

__Shiro whimpered, kissed him back, and reached down to guide Keith’s cock inside his slick and waiting hole. It slid in so easily, and so deep. He jutted his hips forward so Shiro’s weight was resting on them. He let them stay there for a moment with their bodies perfectly tessellated, each breathing each other’s breath, before shifting his grip so that each hand was holding one of the taut cheeks of Shiro’s ass. He lifted him up a few inches, then carefully lowered him back down._ _

__“ _Fuck… please…_ ” Shiro groaned as he tried to rut against Keith impatiently. But Keith just tilted him off the wall and took away his leverage until he surrendered to the languid pace. Keith lifted and lowered him again, fucking him slow and enjoying every thrust. The sensation was different now. He was more aware of his own skin, both tougher and more sensitive at the same time. He barely minded the way Shiro was digging fingernails into the back of his neck, but when he flexed his fingers he could feel every curve of every muscle fiber in Shiro’s glutes. He felt like he could go on fucking Shiro all night, but also like he might come the next time Shiro clenched around his dick. _ _

__“You’re so good… Shiro, this is so good!”_ _

__He didn’t realize that he was speeding up until Shiro’s moaning started to get louder and his grip on the back of his neck started to get tighter. Instead of controlling each descent, he let gravity drop Shiro back down onto his cock over and over. A thrust of his hips bounced Shiro back up, and as he fell again Keith met him with another thrust._ _

__“Oh god, oh fuck, I can’t, please, Keith, please, don’t stop…” One hand stayed behind Keith’s neck, twisting and grasping and making a lifeline out of his hair. The other slapped and clawed at the wall behind him, looking for purchase and finding none. That hand reached out, streaked down Keith’s face, dipped fingers into his mouth as it trailed lower, and finally grasped Shiro’s cock. A few pumps of his hand and Shiro threw his head back against the wall, making the most beautiful sound Keith had ever heard. While Shiro’s body was still arched and shaking, Keith fucked him even harder until he, too, was falling over the edge of an orgasm so intense that it whited out his vision for several beats of his heart._ _

__Slowly, Shiro’s legs relaxed their squeeze around Keith’s waist. Before he could drop his feet to the floor, Keith showed off one more time by carrying him across the room to the bed. The power was fading now, and he stumbled as he walked. He dropped Shiro onto the mattress with the last of his strength and collapsed beside him._ _

__“That was so good, baby,” Shiro said as he rolled toward Keith and gathered him up in his arms. “Now, come back to me.” He put his hands on Keith’s face and stroked his eyebrows, his temples, his cheeks. Keith stared into his eyes as the room darkened around him, and as the sensation of Shiro’s blood rushing beneath his skin faded. Soon the press of his hands became a lovely but ordinary touch, not heightened by his Galra blood, and the only heartbeat he could hear pounding in his ears was his own._ _

__“There you are,” Shiro whispered, and pulled Keith into a sweaty, sticky, full-body embrace._ _

__Keith pressed his face into the crease where Shiro’s shoulder met his neck, and breathed in the relatively few scents that he could still perceive. He wasn’t better or worse with his Galra senses engaged. Just a different facet of himself, one he hadn’t experienced as much before. One that seemed to be asserting itself more and more often in the last year. “What if I can’t change back one day?” he wondered out loud._ _

__Shiro huffed a tiny laugh, his breath ruffling Keith’s hair. “Then you can fuck me like that every night,” he said, not sounding concerned at all._ _

__“What if I keep changing?”_ _

__Shiro combed his fingers through Keith’s hair, pushing it off the side of his face. Then he took Keith’s ear between his fingers and fidgeted with the cartilage._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I’m trying to imagine you with purple skin and big, fluffy ears,” Shiro mumbled sleepily._ _

__“And?”_ _

__Keith could hear the smile in Shiro’s voice. “Cute,” he said._ _

__“Cool,” Keith corrected him, unable to stop himself from smiling, too. “Scary. Sexy.”_ _

__Shiro yanked the covers up over them both and tucked Keith in beside him. “Nah, cute,” he said with a chuckle and a kiss on top of Keith’s head. “You know I’d still love you, right?”_ _

__“Yeah,” said Keith quietly._ _

__Shiro insisted, “I’m not just saying that because it’s hot that you can fuck me against the wall. If you looked more Galra, even completely Galra, even all the time, I’d still love you.”_ _

__“I know,” Keith replied. He didn’t have to think about it, or hesitate, or try to qualify it. He took the promise for what it was._ _

__Being with Shiro meant never having to wonder whether he was loved._ _


End file.
